The Solar Empire VS The Lunar Republic
by me quazzy
Summary: Conflict has come between the two princesses as Luna splits off of the Pony Dominion and forms the Lunar Republic. The war takes its toll as it goes on. All OCs from before will be used and you can submit them to me. More chapters will come soon so please do all that good stuff. This is my main project now and I hope I can continue it. Please send OCs in.
1. Chapter 1: Induction to War

**So here it is. The project I finally have started. Everything was explained in the notice so let's begin with a recap of how this started.**

_About a year ago..._

Lots if ponies never thought such a big change could happen in their lives within a day. At least it was a day for them. After Sombra's defeat by Twilight Sparkle to save The Chrystal Empire, tension within Equestria grew as they thought he wasn't completely gone. Celestia and Luna had to think carefully about what they should do. However it all fell to pieces. Luna had asked Celestia if she could control the moon again soon. She was hoping to give her sister rest. As it was, Celestia was a better speaker and icon in the Equestria than Luna and who knows what might happen if she's not thinking straight. However Celestia declined saying that trouble might happen. Luna was very confused about what she meant so she kept asking Celestia. Celestia finally gave in telling Luna that she was worried that she'd turn back into Nightmare Moon.

Luna was angry. For a week, the princess of the night went to convince ponies about breaking off of the dominion to form a new Lunar Republic. Pony citizens were unsure about such heresy. Celestia was not pleased and wanted her gone. She was going to banish Luna but she had taken control of the moon and left with many ponies to start anew. It was soon decided upon Equestria who would be joining who. The eastern half of Equestria would be part of the new Solar Empire formed by Celestia and the western half would be part of the new Lunar Republic. Both sides kept Cloudsdale and Ponyville out of the territories making them neutral because both couldn't get them in endless arguing. Overall in population, the Solar Empire had more citizens than the Lunar Republic by a few thousand. Such ponies as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack sided with the Solar Empire. Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy however, sided with the Lunar Republic. Twilight had sided with Luna because her teacher was acting angry for months and Luna was very welcoming. Her teacher was extremely angry with her but the anger made all the more reason. Within three months, tensions couldn't have been higher as both sides hit an arms race for soldiers and magic. Nine months of waiting for each side was over as the piercing sound of the first kill in war was heard throughout Equestria.

_Three months after war has started..._

"Honestly I just don't see the point in this war or even why most would choose sides." Said a black unicorn named Black Lightning.

"Right? Well I can't really say much. I just choose the side with more money that's being given." Said a red earth pony named Smash.

"Well maybe they actually think this is a solution. They join sides hoping one side will beat another soon but yet it does the opposite. A good example of irony really. My only concern right now is that it ends soon. Many beautiful places have already been destroyed. I just hope the forests won't be next." Replied a red unicorn with a blazing mane and tail by the name of Hearth Fire. The three ponies were sitting at a table near the town square of Ponyville discussing the topic of war. They then fell silent for what seemed like hours until Black Lightning spoke up.

"Guys. I'm sensing a large angry magical presence coming towards Ponyville!" Lightning stated seriously standing and bracing up. He started to charge his horn rapidly, struggling for every last bit of magic he could get. He tensed up as time seemed to slow down around him. He could see the presence from a mile away. It was a large alicorn about to launch a spell. As soon as the alicorn fired his black blast, Lightning used all the magic power he gathered to form an electrical barrier around Ponyville and not a second too late. It had taken all of his magic power to use the spell.

"Damn necklace...holding my power...back." He struggled to say before falling to the ground severely fatigued. His effort was in vain however because the alicorn launched the same spell again and it hit the tower of the square. The spell caused a large explosion of blue fire that spread throughout the town. It only killed a few but more causalities came as the tower fell onto ponies, who at first, didn't know what was happening. The town was now in flames and the sky reddened to a fearful color as the alicorn flew towards the unicorn who had blocked the first one.

He was at least twenty feet away from him. Smash and Hearth Fire went over to Lightning to see if he's alright, which he wasn't. The two conscious ponies stared at the alicorn angrily. The alicorn was large, sleek, and muscular. He had piercing crimson eyes, powerful wings, and a long, curved scimitar like horn. His coat was a dark grey color and his mane and tail were of a dark blue. His cutie mark was peculiar as it was a long, dark, double edged sword with a large, red shield. He was also wearing a torso suit of armor that was similar to his coat color but occasionally got pitch black in some spots. Smash in an instant body slammed the alicorn. He recovered quickly only to see that the attack only pushed him back a few feet.

The armor took most of the hit. Smash saw the horn light up and immediately put his hooves wearing iron braces up in front of his face bracing for a hit. The blast of magic sent him back about ten yards. The alicorn was going to go to Lightning but Hearth went for a neck stab with his ebony daggers which he quickly blocked with his left foreleg. The unicorn, stunned, panicked.

"Oh look at what lovely muscles you have. I bet all the mares love it." Said Hearth trying to change his attention. But the alicorn just lifted him up by the throat choking him slightly.

"How do they look now?" Asked the alicorn in a deep taunting voice.

"Umm...sexy?" Hearth replied gasping for air as he dropped his daggers. Not even a second after he replied, the alicorn smashed him into the ground and lifted him back up seven consecutive times before throwing him to the side. Hearth was out cold. Then the alicorn lifted up Lightning by the right foreleg, leaving him to dangle.

"This the one that blocked my attack? I'd almost consider him threat if he could do it again." The alicorn muttered dropping him. As soon as he did, Lightning was swept away by an extremely fast pony. The same happened with Smash and Hearth as a new pony faced the alicorn.

"I should have known it'd be Celestia's pet. No pony else could have done this." Said a new voice. The voice belonged to a dark blue unicorn with an unkempt mane and tail with three different palettes of blue. His cutie mark was a green arrow bent one-hundred eighty degrees and his eyes were of a same green.

"And who are you" Asked the alicorn puzzled.

"I am first lieutenant Rebound of the Lunar Empire army sent by orders from Luna. Destruction Nebula, under the restrictions of the war this place was neutral and you have broken code. Return back to where you have came so there will be no violence." Replied Rebound.

"No. I'm going to kill you now." Replied Destruction Nebula as he charged his horn. Rebound did the same and already launched his spell but it seemed to have done nothing. Nebula fired away several times at Rebound but he dodged them all and the blasts left big craters and destruction everywhere. This went on for five minutes until he finally hit him. But it seemed to have no effect, in fact it looked like it went right through him. Hell it did! Nebula then realized he was tricked. Rebound casted an illusion spell to give him an escape and keep Nebula busy.

The town lay in fiery ruins with one alicorn stunned by the unicorn that had tricked it.

**Relatively short chapter. I'm doing this with my phone so once I use a computer they'll be longer. This will be the first actual chapter and I'm removing the notice because no one will contribute if its there instead of content. **

**Please send in more OCs! You can submit them via PM to me. I'll put the form on the bottom. DO NOT PUT OCs ON THE REVIEW SPOT UNLESS YOU ARE A GUEST! Some overpowered OCs will be accepted unless their completely overpowered.**

**Name:**

**Human age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Cutie Mark:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Important things/parts of life:**

**Equipment:**

**Side of War:**

**That's the form. Now please review and favorite along with that good stuff. Next chapter is going to be in progress after tommorow.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Filler for Plot Setup!

**Chapter 2 is here quick because I felt the first was too short so this one will be a bit longer. Also, if your OC hasn't appeared yet don't worry because It'll have its time. If your OC dies. I don't wanna hear whining.**

It's a full moon night in Equestria as we join two ponies and changelings from the Solar Empire on a mission.

"DB, where are we going again?" Asked the changeling named Informant.

"I told you we're going to Ponyville to investigate and find clues to prove Nebula's innocence." Replied a pony with blue eyes and a white coat with a silver mane that has gray streaks in it. He is named DB. His cutie mark consisted of a katana over a piece of parchment.

"Well I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?" Whined Informant.

"No. We don't have any and this shouldn't take long." Replied DB.

"But, I'm hungry." Said Informant whining even more.

"Wayward, tell him to shut up." Ordered DB to an off-white coated pegasus with a black mane that has gray streaks on either side of it and lightening blue eyes.

"Informant, shut the hell up." Wayward Son said in an annoyed tone.

"Ugh fine." He grumbled. The soldiers were sent by Nebula himself.

_Flashback_

"Nebula!" Celestia shouted from her throne room. Not a second later, The alicorn Nebula appeared in front of her bowing.

"Do you need something Princess?" Asked Nebula.

"I received word from Lunar soldiers that you were in Ponyville and you blasted it making it shoot up in flames. I also heard that many innocents were killed. That's more than ten codes of this war broken! I sent you to the Griffins to get their support. Did you destroy Ponyville instead?" Celestia asked angrily. Nebula had a stunned look on his face.

"Princess, I was in the Griffin's land but they wouldn't lean to us and I just got back. I didn't know anything about such an attack." Replied the confused alicorn.

"Listen, I'll have to relieve you of duty or even banish you unless you can prove it wasn't you and that's it." Said Celestia beckoning him away with her hoof.

_Hours later_

Nebula approached three soldiers in the barracks that he had known for more than five years.

"DB, Informant, and Wayward." He called out as the three troops turned to face him.

"Oh hey Nebula. I heard about what you did. Some may not like what you did, but it showed we are willing to win." Said Informant.

"Something you need?" Asked DB cleaning his katana.

"Yes. I need you three to go to Ponyville and investigate what happened."

"Um but you did that."

"No. I was over way east in the land of the Griffins. Something strange has been going on and I traced it to here now."

"What do you mean?"

"These attacking patterns on both sides. Small, unexpected attacks and victories for the Lunar Republic. I bet it's the same for them seeing us like that. I'm on to something. Go to Ponyville and investigate to see if you can find strange occurrences.

_End of Flashback_

They soon arrived to the devastated Ponyville. With small blue fllames still lingering, blood all around, and great clouds of black smoke, it was a saddening sight. DB had already find something odd. He explained to the two soldiers that Nebula's magic power was different from the type that lingered. DB started following it's tracks. It seemed that the pony or thing that did this has lots of power, enough to emulate in it hoof steps. They kept following it for ten minutes until they noticed three figures ahead of them.

One had a black coat with a messy, dark gray mane and orange eyes. He is known as Diablo. Another has a brown coat with a lighter brown, messy mane and blue eyes. This one is Traitor. The last has a gray coat, a straight, black mane with two white stripes going through it, and green eyes. He is Avenger. They all approached each other cautiously and stopping five feet apart from each other.

"What are you doing here?" Growled Diablo.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." DB replied.

"We're here trying to trace the strange energy source."

"We are too. This definitely wasn't Nebula's doing."

"As much as I hate to say this, we're going to need help to track them down and kill them."

"Who said I wanted to do that?"

"Face it. He's a friend to you. And any power like this could be a real threat to anypony."

"So you use reason for once?" Asked DB.

"I should decapitate you right now." Replied Diablo stepping closer. The feeling was getting intense between the two as...

_Meanwhile somewhere east of Canterlot_

A pony could be heard whistling the toon of Yanky Doodle Pony over a tundra as he headed up north. This pony had a dark russet coat, green eyes, and a gray striped mane. His cutie mark is a yellow bird and his name is Blackjack. Currently, he is off on a mission from Celestia to make peace with the Chrystal Empire. They had remained neutral at the beginning but now was a crucial moment. The Solar Empire needed more civilian places and another recruiting center along with supplies. Plus they were on the Solar Empire territory side.

Blackjack is a very good negotiator and manipulator. His good attitude around other ponies makes it quite simple. Soon enough, the Chrystal Empire was in sight. But it didn't seem right. It wasn't as bright and welcoming as Celestia had told. Instead, it was nothing of the sort. The kingdom had a black aura surrounding it and pure black crystals chaotically sticking out of the ground. Some new crystals were even popping up randomly. One of which almost, went through Blackjack's head and neck. It gave him enough of a spook to run to the barrier around the kingdom. He poked at it seeing that it is passable and noticing magic won't go through it. He took a deep breathe and slowly but surely passed through it. When he passed through it, the kingdom seemed to look worse. The crystals were more of an abundance and the sky looked like a dying orange. He started his trek into the land when he saw the castle in the middle.

_Over in Canterlot_

"Under any other circumstance, I would not do this. But I need you to help us. The Lunar Republic is outweighing us a bit. However, we outmatch them in skill and tactics. And with your help, it'll show more." Princess Celestia said to a female pegasus. The pegasus had an ash-grey coat and a long, messy brown mane. Her left eye is covered with an eye patch and her right is an amethyst color. She wears a blue bandanna around her neck which has a skull and crossbones on it. Her cutie mark are two swords crossing each other with a third going through diagonally. Her name is Swash Buckle.

"How much will you pay?" She asked.

"Well consider this your bounty payoff."

"I like that. But gimme' some more. I've got an entire crew and ship to be paid."

"All of your crew and you will get a thousand bits. Plus more for good behavior and performance. Take it or leave it. Or perhaps you can complain to Draconix or Nebula.

"Woah! No need to threaten here. I like your offer. Consider it a deal!" Swash said shaking Celestia's hoof.

**Well short chapter and not a hole lot of action. I'm good at managing stories, not time. So I'm sorry about the long wait for little result. I just need some more time and good submissions. Already a good abundance but I need more for the plot. Especially the Solar Empire. Not that you have to choose it. So once again the form will be below.**

**Name:**

Human age:

Gender:

Species:

Personality:

Appearance:

Cutie Mark:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Important things/parts of life:

Equipment:

**So see ya until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:Sombra Loves Zebra Juggernauts

**Hello my people. I am back with another chapter (Bout fucking time) so enjoy.**

_Many hours later of useless stuff that is not worth putting in_

"We finally found where it came from." DB said halting about twenty yards from a large cave entrance. They had traveled long to be at a cave opening in the Ghastly Gorge.

"So, whatever killed the ponies in Ponyville rests in here. Let's get this over with so I can fight you later." Diablo said as the group headed in. The cave entrance was very natural as any other. Diablo used his magic to light the path throughout the shadow covered cave. However as they traveled in, it became less and less natural. It was as if somepony was reverse mining. A light became more visible in the distance. It was growing to huge proportions with the cave walls. Eventually they reached the end. A somewhat broken, luxurious, spinning chair was spotted in front of a glowing wall. The glowing wall's light materialized into a picture of the Canterlot castle as the chair spun around until the pony in it was facing the group of soldiers.

"I've been waiting for you. Do you want to help my cause?" Spoke a deep voice. Before any of them could respond however, he spoke again. "Who am I kidding. Of course you wouldn't join me. I sent out a pony to destroy Ponyville and to fake Nebula's appearance. And you've traced it back...Congratulations! However there is no prize except for the satisfaction of knowing you found my organization before you died. But before you reply to that statement...What are your names?"

"Um. I'm DB."

"Diablo."

"Informant."

"Avenger."

"Wayward Son."

"Traitor."

"Ah excellent. My name is Corvus. I'm the one who was left behind and let it all slip away. But now I'm back and now it is all of this age who are all going to be left behind. I feel compelled to tell you that I am in possession of the Elements of Harmony and the Keys of Harmony except for two keys. Not that you'll live long enough to tell anypony. Now shadow ponies assemble!"

_Meanwhile back to Blackjack._

Shadow pony guards had captured Blackjack and took him up to the throne room in the black crystal castle. The sight was the end of a violent battle. Crystals stalked out of the ground and into the ceiling everywhere and blast marks were left in what seemed like every square inch. A gray pony with a black flowing mane wearing battle armor along with a kingly cape was sitting upon a throne. The pony had dark red eyes with a lime green color surrounding it with some sort of purple mist flowing outward.

Blackjack instantly remembered back to a book he had read about this. This was the infamous King Sombra who had turned evil after the loss of his loved one. He thought Sombra was defeated by the Crystal Heart but then he spotted the Crystal Heart shattered on the ground. To the right of the king he saw two crystal statues of Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor holding each other while they seemed to cower. Blackjack trembled a little bit but instantly regained a calm composure.

"State your business." Sombra said.

"I'm here to make peace with you and the Solar Empire." Blackjack responded.

"No. Guards throw him out."

_Meanwhile at Vanhoover (Lunar Republic capital)_

"Ow! Where are we?" Asked Black Lightning rubbing his head. He lifted his head up and saw he was in a small room in a bed with Hearth Fire sitting in a chair beside him.

"About time you woke up. We're at Vanhoover in the military base." Hearth Fire said as Black Lightning got up.

"Glad you're awake brother." Smash said entering the small room. Then First Lieutenant Rebound entered the room.

"You all suffered some injuries but you're all patched up. We got Smash's silver club, Hearth's daggers, and your necklace recovered. Your necklace looks like it cracked from impact from that second spell. Would you want us to repair it?" Rebound asked.

"No no. It's fine." Lightning replied. Suddenly, a blue pegasus entered the room.

"The zebra is back sir!" The pegasus yelled before leaving.

"Oh great. Not again. Come with me." Rebound said as he ran to the base's outpost near the gate.

"Who's this zebra he talked about?" Hearth asked.

"He's a hired sword from Celestia. He's trying to damage the base a lot so that it takes time to repair and resources we need. He is a rather large stallion, almost as tall as Celestia. But he is oddly thin, and this usually makes us under estimate his true strength. His battle gear has a tainted red chest plate, cut high above his stomach. His hind quarters are usually covered in high level riot squad leggings, several suspicious concoctions hanging from the utility belt. His stomach, legs, neck, and lower halve of his face, just above his mouth, are all covered in gauze and bandage wrappings. These are usually fresh, but occasional splatters of blood. What little of his fur that is left visible is a dark and tainted green, and is also covered in various scars and chemical burns. He has on industrial strength steel hoofed boots. On his back he carries a large green bottle, the top sealed tight with a cork that is wrapped in a cloth. It's full of quite volatile chemicals and gasses. His eyes are a tainted yellow, and seem to glow to the point that you cannot tell if he even has pupils. His tail and main are a washed out grayish purple. I only know so much because I've faced him before! He is tough!" Rebound explained.

"Geez. I hope Smash doesn't get any ide-and he's gone." Black Lightning said looking to where Smash should be. They climbed the stairs on the inside of the wall and outside the gate was Smash watching the zebra get closer and closer.

_Meanwhile at some other location of some sort_

A pegasus and a unicorn were walking across the San Palomino Desert. One has dark blue fur with a grayish white mane with streaks of gold and blue and a grayish white tail with streaks of gold and blue. His cutie mark is a gold shield with two swords crossing behind and with wings behind the entire thing. He is the pegasus and his name is Broad Sword. The other has a white coat color, his mane color is grey, and eye color is blue. His cutie mark is a shield with a blacksmiths hammer on it. He is known as Auranos.

"So how are we supposed to find some cultists in the middle of the desert?" Auranos asked.

"Not sure. It could be two feet away or maybe two million feet away. But in this damn sandstorm it's hard to tell." Broad Sword replied. These two were sent by Luna to find cultists who are supposedly trying to bring unseal and revive an infamous witch pony. With this witch running around, nopony would be safe.

_**?**_

A time from old Equestria was taking place. Celestia and Luna were just alicorn fillies at the time who were playing with their once normal and alicorn brother Discord in a family room of a castle. The mother and father watched happily as the fillies played. However there was one alicorn filly who watched from an overhang beside a set of stairs holding a small brown teddy bear. He seemed sad and filled with envy as he clutched his teddy bear tighter and tighter. He had a bright blue coat and a bright red loose mane and tail. His cutie mark was peculiar. It was a bright white blast but no pony could figure out what it meant his talent was. When the filly alicorn was asked, he not tell and instead turn away and not reply to the question. But that was after the tragic event that scarred him took place.

**Well that's the chapter. Didn't have a whole lot of stuff because I still need OCs! So review, favorite, and follow. Don't forget to use this form to send in OCs. And if your OC hasn't come in yet, don't worry. They'll all get in. And if your too paranoid for that just pm me. So thanks and goodbye.**

**Name:**

**Human age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Cutie Mark:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Important things/parts of life:**

**Equipment:**


	4. Chapter 4: Update about war

**Okay so I haven't posted in a while so let me tell you what's going on. I've been very very busy and just got my laptop back but I have limited time to make a chapter. And I had to make a plan so I came up with one. Chapters are going to be somewhere from 10000-100000 words long. It's very achievable and gives great time for each story. But I need more OCs for use if possible. I'd like to make fans feel involved rather them just read about a bunch of random OCs. Then after each chapter I'll give 1-4 weeks for myself to work on other stories I have and add a new one. Then after I update a couple, I'll work on the next long chapter. I'm sure it'll work great just give it time. I just got working on the current one so hold tight. Thanks and lots of love. Until next chapter.**


End file.
